The Evolution
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Full title: The Evolution of James and Lily's No-So-Relationship to Relationship As Seen By Sirius Black  also known as Sirius Black Is Too Busy Being Nosey To Realize He's Falling In Love. James/Lily, Sirius/Remus.


_In a desperate attempt to excuse my lack of posting, I offer you something I did over at my tumblr, something small and something fluffy to solve the issue (Your eyes don't deceive you. It is below an M-rating. Call the wizards cops). I have many future plans and I hope they will keep me on posting schedule. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around :D_

**The Evolution of James and Lily's No-So-Relationship to Relationship As Seen By Sirius Black (also known as Sirius Black Is Too Busy Being Nosey To Realize He's Falling In Love)**

* * *

><p>The first time Sirius Black noticed that James liked to look at Lily Evans was on the last night of the first month they attended Hogwarts. It was during dinner and Sirius was trying to tell James about how Filch's cat literally grinned when the old bugger had caught him trying to stuff a frog leg into a tin of candy Professor McGonagall had on her desk when he noticed. James wasn't paying attention, his head turned to listen to Lily's conversation with Alice. Sirius didn't think much of it, simply shrugging and turning to look at Remus, smiling as the boy stopped eating to ask him how he had escaped, and he told his story again.<p>

He didn't worry. James would listen later on.

Sirius knew it wasn't normal. Third year was around and still James continued to talk about Lily, to look at Lily, to ask if whether Lily knew as many spells and charms as he did. All the while, Sirius listened and listened, and listened some more. James was so intensely concentrated on simply talking about her that Sirius sometimes purposefully made him run into things, snorting as his friend rubbed his head or arse to ease the pain after having falling down the stairs or something equally as painful. At times, even that didn't work and the bespectacled prat just picked up right where he left off once he was on his feet again. Sirius always turned to look at Remus (who always seemed to be staring at him before he turned around) and rolled his eyes dramatically, making his best friend laugh as James asked what was so funny.

Fifth year was the year Sirius realized that things weren't so simple. Lily didn't mind hexing James in public and James seemed to think it was only a matter of time she would fall for him. And then Snape had to go off with his stupid mouth. Lily's words became more and more hurtful with each insult. James never admitted how much her words affected him, but Sirius could see it in his face, his eyes as he chose to sit on his bed and ignore the raucous laughter from the other boys in the room. Sirius didn't understand why someone would purposefully undergo so much trouble for someone that wasn't even worth it. He asked Remus, of course. Remus knew everything there was to know about these things. But when Remus said that in some circumstances it's better to show extreme patience than to act without thoroughly thinking, to calculate your every move and to simply wish that all the attention you have given will one day be worth it, Sirius thought he'd never understand feelings so well as Moony.

That being said, Sirius would never actually be able to understand just how Lily ended up agreeing to spend a night with James to study Charms in the common room. Sirius had spied, obviously, with Remus tugging him back by his trousers, telling him he was being worse than a Hufflepuff girl and that nothing indecent was going to happen. The worst one was when James calmly walked her to her class, nodding and agreeing with whatever thing that she was saying, leaving Remus with the terrible job of having to use his hand to shut Sirius' mouth as he stared at their backs until they were lost in the crowd. That was the end of sixth year and Sirius didn't think it could get worse.

Sirius stood behind a pillar in the courtyard now, trying to blend into the stone as he spied on the two figures just a few feet away. James and Lily walked together, talking when suddenly Lily turned to give James a light kiss in his cheek. James froze and Lily simply looked up at him, her green eyes wide as if she didn't even believe her actions. But then James was holding her head in place as he kissed her back, fingers combing through her red hair and coming to rest at her nape to hold it gently. Sirius was jerked from his spying as he felt a warm body press up behind him, Remus' chin resting on his shoulder, arms wounding around him to hold him tightly. Sirius turned his head to look at him, smiling broadly as he understood just why James had been persistent all this time. It had all been worth it and Sirius knew that Remus was a genius when it came to these things.

Sirius didn't mind Remus pulling him away from his spot, away from James and Lily.

He didn't have to worry about James anymore.

* * *

><p><em>And now I cry because they could have had it all :'(<em>


End file.
